


Slow

by OhNoHello



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cock Warming, Crying, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: Charon invites his brother to slow Hermes down
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Hermes/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh surprise surprise yet another pwp that went too long
> 
> I'm a little nervous for this one bc it does get a little dub conny, so heed the tags. 
> 
> This is for a [kinkmeme:](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=44005#cmt44005)
> 
> _"Charon loves how fast fast fast his boyfriend is but having him drowsy and pliable for a change is cute too."_
> 
> I couldn't resist.

Hermes pulled away, taking the breath of his partner with him. He smiled down at the lust drunk face beneath him, wearing a toothy grin of supreme satisfaction. 

"Wow," Hypnos said. "Wow. Oh wow wow!" 

Sleepy heavy lidded eyes slid past Hermes to just over his shoulder. 

“You weren’t kidding.” 

Strong cool hands slid over Hermes’ arms, tracing strength and musculature. Smoke, cold as a dead body and thick as a quilt, plumed over the crook of his neck. A soft growling rumble tremored through his bones and reverberated in his ear. Hermes grinned and reached behind him to run a hand through Charon’s hair. 

“Too much?” Hermes asked. “You can always just take a seat back, enjoy the ride, enjoy the show. No need to try so hard.” 

Before Hypnos could get a word out, Hermes descended again. He immediately dominated Hypnos’ mouth, pressing hard against the lazy god, pushing his tongue past open lips and tasting a restrained yawn. What should have been words became a muffled yelp and transformed into a moan of acceptance. 

Hermes had no idea where the suggestion came from, that maybe Hypnos join one of their sexual escapades, but he wasn’t one to turn down the boatman of the river Styx. Not when he had been treated so kind, like royalty. Not when Charon revealed a little bit, just a fraction, of a more perverted side. 

Hermes ran these encounters. He dictated where they would go, what they would do. Charon could only attempt to keep up. That particular power Hermes had over his lover was addictive. He craved it. To have Charon at his whim, to dominate him. Even as he lay underneath his lover, he still ran the show. 

Even split between two Chthonic gods, Hermes moved far too quick for either one of them to take control. Hardly a challenge. One hand on Charon’s cheek held is face to Hermes’ neck, Hypnos pinned underneath them, and Hermes wriggling between them. Even with Charon’s arms snaking around his midsection and Hypnos’s weak grip in his hair, it was all worship. 

Hermes drove them both. 

A strong palm splayed across his chest and coaxed him up and away from a half awake Hypnos. Hermes was quick to turn in Charon’s hold, to face him as Charon would have wanted. He hovered over Hypnos, turning in the air, and by the time he settled back down on the sleepy god’s lap, his arms were around Charon’s neck and his mouth pressed to smoking teeth. 

An addictive flavor of night and river water slid into his mouth. He pressed against Charon’s body, rocked back against Hypnos’ lap, and felt them both wanting. His grin was beginning to ache at the corners, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

Charon pulled back with a quiet sigh. Admiration and adoration cascaded over Hermes. He bathed in it, swallowed it up. Every time. 

That loving gaze turned from Hermes. 

“Haaaa,” Charon said, a stream of smoke splashing against Hermes’ face. 

“What?” Hermes asked. 

There was no answer. Only a long fingered hand that wrapped around his eyes. 

Everything slowed. The volume of the world turned down. The rush and heat of excitement oozed away into a molasses slow trickle. Hermes’ body became heavy and limp, his limbs lost their control and dangled loosely. His breathing dropped slow and heavy and he could hear his plodding heart. He struggled against his eyelids as they drooped and blinked and his vision went hazy and blurred. 

He listed forward into Charon’s chest and grabbed a weak handful of his robes. 

“Wuh. . .” Hermes slurred. 

“There you go,” Hypnos said, his voice simultaneously too loud and far away. “Is that what you were looking for?” 

Those bone cold fingers brushed against Hermes’ cheek, soft and tender and full of nothing but love. Hermes struggled against gravity to look up at Charon, looming large over him. 

“Cha. . . ron. . .?” Hermes tripped over the name. It was hard to speak with his face smooshed against Charon’s chest like that. 

Charon cupped his cheek sweetly, lovingly. The tender touch that Hermes was so used to and promptly pushed past to get to the good stuff. That gentle hand held there, simply holding him. He ran his thumb across Hermes’ lower lip, lazily dragging it. 

“Nnnnnggh,” Charon said. 

The deceit and deception was almost admirable. That Charon had it in him to pull one over Hermes, trickster god, filled Hermes with a sick sort of pride. 

He only wished he wasn’t the dupe. 

“Isn’t that better?” Hypnos asked. “Now. Lets try this again.” 

Gentle hands turned a kitten weak Hermes in Charon’s arms, until Hermes’ back rested against his chest. Hypnos framed Hermes’ face between his hands and leaned in painfully slow. A Hypnos led kiss was far more lackadaisical than anything Hermes could conjur. Their lips met and slot together just so. Hypnos ran a lazy tongue over Hermes’ lips, leaving him wanting for more. He whimpered into the kiss and hated the way it made Hypnos laugh. He was being made fun of. 

Strong arms wrapped around Hermes’ midsection in what should have been a safe hold. Charon plucked at Hermes’ belt, slowly unfolding it from around his waist. Hermes would have ripped off their clothes, tearing through cloth. By that point, Hermes would have had them already disrobed, naked, and panting. Long sheets of cloth sang as they were pulled free and Charon _folded_ them as he set them aside. 

Hypnos grabbed Hermes by the chin, a too gentle hold, and pressed his cheeks in, forcing his mouth open. Hypnos slithered his tongue inside to taste Hermes, to suck on his own tongue, to tilt his head and languidly fuck his mouth with that kiss. 

Hermes’ legs shook. He spread them to make more room for Hypnos, an action he _did not_ take advantage of. A weak hand gripped Hypnos by the blanket, finding some strength to pull him closer. 

“Ah ah,” Hypnos sang and rested his hand to Hermes’ temple. 

Another wave of drowsiness beat against Hermes and he slid down further into Charon’s arms. Hermes tried to protest, but it only came out as a string of unintelligible syllables. He couldn’t keep his too heavy arm up and it dragged Hypnos’ blanket down his side. 

The last of Hermes’ belt loosened and his chiton fluttered around him. Charon’s hands, his strong wanting hands, rested limply on Hermes’ thighs, just sitting there. Hermes whimpered, feeling his cock painfully awake and tenting the cloth. He needed Charon to touch him, to trace his fingers up his legs, to _move_ , but the big boatman only kept his hands still. It wasn’t until Hypnos leaned in again that Charon moved. 

Hermes could barely keep up, unable to meet Hypnos’ mouth under his own power. Hypnos moved him, took command of where Hermes went, opening up limp lips to his own whims. 

Charon’s hand dragged up Hermes’ thighs, as slow as snails. The touch was almost imperceptible, especially in Hermes’ altered state. The chill of the chthonic air kissed his skin as slowly, inch by painful inch, Hermes’ chiton was pulled up and his nakedness was revealed. 

Charon’s touch worshiped, mapped his skin, traced every inch of his thighs. They coiled in, fingers slipping between, just shy of where Hermes wanted to be touched most. They twisted out, moving up and over hips, fingers splayed to cover the amount of flesh hidden beneath. 

Each breath was a chore, between the draining exhaustion, Hypnos’ dominating mouth, and Charon’s excruciating touch. Hermes’ head fell back, too much to hold up, thunking hard against Charon’s chest. Taking pity on him, Charon gently guided Hermes forward, into Hypnos’ waiting arms. Hypnos leaned into the air, pulling the pliant god with him, and Charon’s hands slid up the back of his chiton. 

Up and up his back it went, fabric bunching up as his ass was exposed, then his back, his shoulders. Finally, Charon pulled the garment up and over Hermes’ head, maneuvering his hands as if he were a child’s doll. Once nude save for his boots, Hermes slumped forward, unable to keep himself up. 

Hypnos cupped his head in both hands, holding his head up, his neck too limp to do it on its own. 

“He’s pretty cute when he’s floppy,” he said. 

Hermes scowled at the offense. Or at least he tried to. It was hard to do when slack jawed. Hypnos laughed at the pathetic attempt, leaning back and holding Hermes tight to his chest. He cupped the back of Hermes’ head and the touch hit Hermes with another wave of induced sleep. 

“Gguuuuh,” Hermes groaned, trying to say something but he wasn’t sure what. “Hmmm.” 

Those familiar fingers slid up the back of his thigh. Cool and strong, perfect for gripping gold, gentle as a last breath. The barely there touch ghosted over Hermes’ skin, eliciting shivers up his spine. He could feel the goose pimples pepper his back and his skin twitch in anticipation. Charon’s touch traced him and memorized him, meeting the fold where his ass met thigh, trailing his fingers over the roundness of the shape. Hermes whined and pressed his forehead into Hypnos’ chest. Probably out of pity, Charon slid his fingers between Hermes’ ass and continued his touch like a wraith over his hole. 

“Nnnn,” Hermes keened. 

“Haaaanh,” Charon breathed down his neck. 

Hermes coughed weakly at the smoke he somehow couldn’t breathe in. He’d always been able to before, been able to literally suck the breath from Charon’s lungs, but without full control he simply couldn’t. 

Charon gently held Hermes and with Hypnos’ aid, maneuvered him, flipped him over, until he was rested with his back against the god of sleep. He slumped down in the god’s hold and Hypnos scrambled to hold him up with a little _’oops’_ and a laugh. Scrawny arms wrapped around under his armpits and Hermes’ head sagged low between hunched shoulders. He frowned, pouted, in abject betrayal up at his lover. Charon cooed and rested a hand on his cheek. 

Hermes tried, but he couldn’t quite manage to keep up any anger. Be it love or the exhaustion. 

“Huuaaagh,” Charon talked past Hermes to his brother. 

“You got it,” Hypnos said. 

He hefted Hermes’ dead weight higher until Hermes was fully rested back against him, lounging against Hypnos as if he were some kind of throne. Once stable, Hypnos reached behind Hermes’ knees and pulled his legs up. Splayed wide and on full display for Charon. Hermes whimpered at the sudden vulnerability.

Charon reached into the depths of his robes and pulled out a familiar bottle. Hermes blinked, trying to keep his eyes on it, but it proved to be difficult when they were so far hazed over. A fuzzy stream of color that blurred together and he missed the clear ointment as it slid thick and viscous from the bottle. 

Cold, slick oil dribbled onto Hermes’ dick and he hissed at the shock of it. His body tensed, his toes curled, he jerked and jolted in Hypnos’ grasp. 

“Ha! Do it again,” Hypnos laughed in his ear. “He twitches!” 

Charon groaned and did no such thing. The ointment coated down his dick, trailing in rivulets over the hardness of it, between his legs and onto the bed. Charon smeared it between his fingers, idly rubbing it into his inner thigh. 

“Ch-charon,” Hermes breathed, begged. “Charon. . . please. . .” 

Charon’s eyes focused solely on him and suddenly all Hermes could see was the soft glow in the dark. A vertigo that circled around Charon. 

Until a slicked up finger probed his ass. 

Hermes whined at the invasion. Charon moved, far too slow, sliding into the tight heat at a glacier’s pace. Hermes shook, wanting more, wanting to fuck back onto Charon’s finger. 

“Wow, he really is hard to put down,” Hypnos said. “Did you want me to give him another?” 

“Hrrrmmm,” Charon rumbled and slid in closer. 

Thankful for the reprieve and thankful for the way Charon's finger slid all the way inside, Hermes gasped in shocked relief. He slid down in Hypnos' arms and the god of sleep yelped to keep him up. 

Some semblance of their regular love making was on track. With Charon's finger now pumping in and out, working him over, really making Hermes _feel_. Slowed down and drunk on sleep, Hermes' sole focus became that finger. He groaned and managed to shift in Hypnos' hold, wriggle his hips to show just how much he wanted it, wanted more, wanted _now_. If Hypnos' wince was any indicator, he was feeling it too. 

"He's waking up, Charon," he said. "You sure you don't want me to?" 

Hermes was sure. 

He flailed his arm, slapping at the air in a botched effort to reach Charon. But kind Charon, Charon who had invited his brother to their bed to _poison_ him, leaned into grabbing distance. Like a child scrambling for a wanted treat, Hermes fumbled until he had Charon by the face and dragged him closer. Hermes whined into a kiss, wanting something, _anything_ , from his laconic lover. 

Hermes almost didn't notice Charon snaking a hand up the back of his thigh, freeing Hypnos. 

"No. . ." Hermes whimpered, but it was too late. 

Long fingers wrapped over his eyes one at a time, taking Charon out of his sight. Nothingness crept into the corners of his mind like so much static. His body was ignored, weightless, floating in the ether. It was as Charon and Hypnos adjusted that he fell back into his body, his heart jolting up into his throat. He sucked in a gasp which Charon promptly muffled. 

Kissing Charon was a fine art, one that Hermes gladly practiced. It required Hermes' initiation, his guidance, for him to drive the kiss to where it went next. 

The opposite was a very different experience. 

Smoke filled Hermes. From his mouth to his throat to his lungs to the furthest reaches in the back of his mind. It did more to mute the world than Hypnos ever could, taking what little precious left of Hermes' consciousness and turning it to cotton. It expanded into his cheeks, up his nose, pressing behind his eyes. Hermes sputtered, coughing against Charon, his body jolted in small hiccups. He felt hot wet prick at the corners of his eyes and fought to blink it back. 

Teeth dug into his lower lip, nipping hard enough for Hermes to taste copper. Fingers pulled at the corner of his lip, opening his mouth up wider, and purple fumes seeped free. 

Charon leaned back to admire his work and Hermes thought of what a sight he must be. Trussed up and spread wide, coughing up little puffs of Charon’s gifts, mouth pulled open and probably dribbling drool, silently pleading for more, for _faster_. Even deep down with one foot in dreamland, Hermes could read the pride and love across Charon’s face. 

Charon slid out his fingers and Hermes wondered when his finger fucking had changed to more than one. He ran his hand through a soft handful of hair and coaxed Hermes forward. Hermes had no control over his ragdoll of a body. It wouldn’t respond to commands. He dangled heavy from that grasp until Charon lowered him to the bed and Hermes’ knees buckled. 

“Whoopsie doodle,” Hypnos said, grabbing Hermes by the hips and propping him back up. “There we go, you gotta keep that ass up, you can do that right? Easy peasy.” 

Hermes could do without the mockery. 

Charon framed Hermes’ face, still holding his head up by his hair and cupping his chin. He tilted Hermes’ head until he was looking up at his lover. Even if Hermes had been completely aware of his situation, Charon would have been a towering figure. But through Hermes’ dreamstate, Charon was colossal. He loomed over Hermes, holding him as if he were precious, and ran a thumb over his abused lip. 

Hermes recognized the feeling of a cock pushing into his ass without needing to look back. He groaned in time with the push, low and slow. His eyes rolled back in his head and he leaned into Charon’s grasp, completely unable to keep his own body up. 

“Aaaah, thats nice,” Hypnos sighed as he slipped into Hermes. 

He draped his body over Hermes like a blanket and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He rested his cheek against Hermes’ back and heaved out a gargantuan, content, sigh. 

“Very nice,” he hummed. 

Charon held Hermes up by the chin and using one hand he pulled his robes aside. Slack jawed and a little cross eyed, Hermes followed down the expanse of Charon’s body until he stared at what Charon had revealed. His cock, thick and purpled and leaking preternatural precum. The persistent purple glow cupped around the corpse-like but very much alive dick. Vapor curled from underneath his robes, brushing past Hermes’ face, whispering a soft _’welcome home.’_

Charon cupped the back of Hermes’ head and nudged him forward. His arms uselessly hung and his fingertips brushed across the sheets. He opened his mouth to accept what Charon fed him. The dick bounced off his cheek first before Charon straightened Hermes out. Lined up perfectly, Charon slid his dick into Hermes’ open mouth. 

At first, just the cock head rested on his tongue. Then, as Hermes’ head was physically moved, it slid to the back of his throat. Just as they had been since assaulting Hermes, it was far too slow. Hermes whimpered, a high pitched whine. He looked up as Charon slowly filled him, pleading with wet eyes for Charon to go faster, to give him what he needed. Charon simply stroked down his cheek and hummed, the vibration of it felt against his tongue. 

The cock filled him as the smoke had. More vapor wrapped around his head, encapsulating him, trapping him, holding him in the only way Charon could. 

Filled, stuffed, cock fat on his tongue, Hermes was almost content. 

Almost.

They didn't move. 

Hypnos lay draped across his back, buried deep into Hermes’ ass, and perfectly still. Charon still held Hermes’ head in place, fully speared on his cock, but only that. Hermes was pretty sure he heard _snoring_ from behind him. 

He looked up to his lover, eyes wide and hot with tears. One trickled free and left a stain down his cheek. He tried to say something but only managed a guttural gag. He managed to flop his hand, raising it up to limply smack against Charon’s leg. His dead legs twitched in an attempt to move his hips. His wings shuddered in frustration. 

“Wha, huh?” Hypnos slurred as he woke up. “Oh yeah. Right.” 

Thankfully, he started moving. A soft roll of his hips, but it was better than nothing. 

Charon was nowhere near as kind, only holding Hermes in place, right where he wanted him. And Hermes wondered if that had been his plan all along. To take away Hermes’ control of the situation, to remove the flurry and passion and replace with a deliberate slowness. In a way it was romantic. If Hermes had the energy he would have been screaming inside, but he couldn’t even manage that. 

He attempted to swallow and his tongue undulated against the underside of Charon’s cock. 

“Hrrrrmm,” Charon said, soft and rumbling. 

Hermes knew _that_ sound. He knew it intimately. Regaining some control and some consciousness, he did it again. And again. Carefully stroking Charon’s dick in the only way he could. 

Finally getting fucked. 

“I’m a little jealous,” Hypnos said, still laid out on Hermes’ back, still rutting into him with all the fervor of a pillow. “You get to have this whenever you want?” 

Hermes did not particularly appreciate being talked about like some kind of object or the way he stroked down his side like a prized horse. 

But it was never when Charon wanted, always when Hermes wanted. 

Pathetic eyes didn't leave their consistent stare, boring into Charon with lazy accusations. His lids were far too heavy to stay up, but he fought against them to keep his eyes on the big boatman. 

Charon simply purred again, simply pet back Hermes’ wings, just as possessive as Hypnos. 

“I would like to try these out,” Hypnos said. He pulled out and off Hermes' back, leaving Hermes’ too sensitive body to shiver in the sudden cold. His hands wrapped what they could around Hermes’ thick powerful thighs and rubbed at them appreciatively. “You really put the idea in my head.” 

“Kkuuuahhh,” Charon said and Hermes wondered just how many ideas were passed behind his back. 

That appraising touch shifted like one dream into the next and Hermes’ inner thighs were coated in the ointment. Hypnos hummed to himself as he ran his hands up and down the muscle, squeezing and groping whatever he pleased. He manhandled Hermes, moving him exactly as he wanted, pushed his thighs tight together and pushed his dick into the tight heat they made. 

“Ooooh yeah,” Hypnos oozed. “Thats the good stuff.” 

The silver lining was that Hypnos had to try. He had to keep Hermes’ legs together and actually fucked between them. His slippery slicked up dick slid in and out from the strain on Hermes’ legs and pushed against Hermes’ ignored cock. He whined at the sensation, but his focus was elsewhere.

He had to get Charon to move. 

Grasping at what little awareness he had, Hermes closed his jaw and gently pressed his teeth into the soft flesh of Charon’s hard cock. 

Charon growled and the sound of it shook the room. He fisted Hermes by the hair and yanked the little shit’s head off his cock. Hermes was held up high enough that he could no longer _touch_ the bed. His head lolled in Charon’s grasp, eyes rolling without focus, but he did manage a wide, all too pleased smile. 

Charon shoved his fingers into Hermes’ mouth, pried open his jaw, and with a snarl, he yanked Hermes’ head back onto his cock. Two hands on either side of Hermes’ head, pressing down his wings, Charon fucked him up and down the shaft. Just as Hermes wanted. 

It was against his nature, but Hermes gave in. He took the passive role, finally accepting it. Hypnos thrusted behind him, grinding up against his dick. Charon pulled his head up and down his dick, moving him like a toy rather than a god. Hermes slid his eyes shut and allowed himself to take it. 

His mind drifted, thoughts slid one into another, fading away into nothing. Somewhere he was distinctly aware of Hypnos crying out and hot spunk coating the inside of his legs. Maybe he felt the way Charon’s hands dug into his scalp. A surge of panicked adrenaline that he was too tired to pay attention to warned him that the great boatman might squeeze his head like a grape. Instead, cum shot into the back of his throat. Hermes choked on it, forgetting to swallow, and felt it spill out over his chin. 

“Uuunnh,” Hermes groaned, feeling cum bubble against his tongue. 

The world twisted and turned around him. He was moved again, floating from one place to another. He was aware of hands, too many hands, on his body. Holding him, touching him. Fingers pinched at his nipples, cupped his tear stained face, prodded his messed lips. A hand wrapped around his cock. 

Hermes’ head lolled to the side and he slurred out a wail. It was too heavy, too much, and it flopped back against a bony shoulder. He felt a trail of lips up his neck, teeth nibbled on his ear, another kiss tried to convince him to kiss back, but he simply could not. 

Hermes dreamed. He dreamed of the air and running through it. He moved too fast, the world blurring by him, but his legs felt like molasses. A satyr was behind him, chasing him, and he couldn’t quite get away. It reached out a poisoned soaked hand, ready to wrap around his throat. Fingers pressed against his windpipe, cutting off his air. It was almost on him. 

Hermes’ eyes shot open, his back arched off Hypnos, and he cried out as he came. Charon slowed his hand, twisting it one more time to milk the last of Hermes’ orgasm from him. He leaned in to whisper sweet nothings into Hermes’ ear, his smoke warm and cradling around his head. Hypnos’ grip around his neck let up and he kissed where his fingers had been, as if maybe apologizing for all they had done to Hermes. 

“Guh,” was all Hermes could get out. 

Hypnos laughed and leaned back against the bed, taking Hermes down with him. They nestled into the sheets and Hermes had never felt anything more soft in his life. Even stained with cum and abused and assaulted as he was, the pillow wrapped around him, welcoming him into an orgasm induced sleep. 

Hypnos pulled his quilt up around Hermes’ shoulders, tucking him in, and the weight hugged Hermes tight. 

“You too,” Hypnos said, his voice coming from an underwater tunnel. He pat the bed just beyond Hermes.

Charon’s familiar presence slipped behind Hermes and his arms snuck in under the quilt to wrap around his waist. His great robes were draped over Hermes and a soft puff of smoke only added to the weight of his covers. 

Hermes narrowed his eyes and peered at Hypnos. 

“I hate you both,” he slurred. 

Hypnos grinned sardonically and ran a hand over Hermes’ eyes. Sleep claimed Hermes long before Hypnos closed his lids shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Floppy hermes :)
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
